The Cult of the Walls
by lupine-eyes
Summary: The Titans have been rewarded with money, and they go to Walmart to spend it. But somthing weird is happining, is Raven's hunch correct? What is going on at the Cult, I mean Mart of the Walls? Now Finished!
1. To Walmart!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, no matter how much I dislike that.

Prologue.

Again some power hungry mad man threatened the world. This evil man is known as Hurricane. He created strong and powerful winds, and some how, he used them take over the US. Now he was disposing of all the United States Leaders from on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Gleefully he used his winds to push the Mayor of New York into the air. Just as Hurricane was about to let the mayor drop, Beast Boy, in the shape of a giant eagle, placed his talons on the mayor's shoulders and safely deposited him on the ground. The rest of the Titans defeated Hurricane. The day was once again saved. And more importantly, the Mayor of New York's life had been saved. In gratitude he granted the Titans one million dollars. (Not very much really...) And Beast boy new exactly how to spend it...

Chapter One

"WALMART!" He screamed excitedly, at the breakfast table that next morning.

"Wal-mart?" Cyborg repeated with one eyebrow raised. Beast boy nodded rapidly, then went back to stuffing his face with tofu eggs. Starfire sat puzzling out the meaning to the word.

"Is that a place that sells walls?" She asked finally.

Beast boy nearly spit out his eggs. Hastily he swallowed. "Probably, but they sell lots of stuff, almost anything you can imagine, they probably have." Star nodded and went back to her breakfast.

"Why there?" Robin asked, also with an eyebrow raised.

A vain pulsed in Beast Boy's forehead. "Like I said. They sell everything...."

"except, 2,000 horse power titanium water-cooled engines." Replied Cyborg. "That's the one thing I need to finally finish off my car, and surprise, I can't find it anywhere!" Beast boy glared at him icily.

"I don't think we should go." Raven said through the silence.

Beast Boy glared at her. "And why not."

"I don't expect you to understand Green Boy, but if you really must know, I get bad vibes from that place." Raven answered in the same icy tone.

"Yeah, right, what could possibly happen at a Wal-mart?" Beast boy asked chuckling. Raven glared at him, and they became locked in a staring contest, until Beast Boy finally looked away. He suddenly saw a flash of black fur out of the corner of his eye. Then a bright blue cat's eye met his then with a popping sound disappeared. 'What was that?' He thought to himself, then shook it away.

"I think we ought to just try it." Beast Boy said finally. Raven sighed but receded, knowing she would regret it later. After breakfast, all five teens piled into the T-car, and headed to Wal-Mart.

Lupi: now if that line doesn't sound ominous nothing does, please review, or you shall be tarred and feathered!


	2. All Things reveiled in time

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans. There I said it, happy now? Huh? Huh? Are you? Good. sniff Oh I also don't own Wal-mart. Just clearing that up.

Chapter 2: All things reveled in time.

Thisisapagebreakthisisapagebreakthisisapagebreak.

The T-car pulled up into the Wal-mart Parking Lot, which was strangely empty. "It s so empty." Beast boy said finally.

"I think we could figure that out for ourselves." Raven said bitterly. 'It doesn't feel right here." She thought. Involuntarily she shuddered.

"Hey, just cause you didn't want to come doesn't mean you have to bring me down. Oh sorrowful queen of despair." Beast Boy said glaring at her. Raven glared back, a glare so icy it sent shivers up his spine. Frightened he hid behind Cyborg.

"Are we going in or did we come all this way for nothing?" Raven said glaring at him.

"Oh right." Beast boy said as he jumped out from behind Cyborg. He Bravely led the way to the automatic front doors. At once they opened. "See, nothing to be worried about, its just your average town sized Super Wal-Mart!" He said brightly. Raven said nothing, just flinching as the overly bright lights hit her eyes.

"Wondrous!" Star said breathily, looking at everything. "So much of everything!"

"Wait a second. I didn't know there was a Wal-mart in Jump City." Robin said suspiciously. "Did anyone else?" Everyone but Beast boy shook their heads. Everyone looked at him.

"well, I just heard about it. It's only been here two weeks." Beast Boy replied sheepishly. That answer seemed to satisfy everyone. But, in truth, Beast Boy didn't know how he heard of it.

The friends separated, each with a fifth of the cash. 'Maybe I better keep an eye are Starfire...' Robin thought, but gave up when she seemed to have disappeared. 'Ah, well she'll be fine.'

Starfire wandered through the sections, her poor eyes trying to take in everything. She walked looking for something so strange and out-of-her-ordinary, to send to Tameran. She was so buy looking, she didn't even notice a certain someone watching her in the shadows.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was also being watched. Although by another person entirely. Well, I'm not sure you'd even call her a person. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with mystery. "I have to warn him. She muttered to herself. But how? How can I talk to such a big star...?" Beast Boy didn't notice her. He was busy looking at all the video games.

"So.... Many." He gasped. "OMG! Sonic Advance 5! I'm in heaven!" He said drooling over the game. "And they have Paper Mario, and Poke'mon! OMG!" He nearly fainted with joy. "I'm gonna get them all!"

The thing watching sweatdropped. "And I held this guy in my highest esteem?" she said disappointed in herself. She stepped out of the shadows. "Oy, Beast Boy!" Startled, he turned and saw a black cat with white paws, and chest as well as Maw.

"Who, who are you?" He asked as he dropped all the video games. He had never met a talking cat before, a talking dog yes, but not a talking cat.

"I am Fluffy. Fluffy the Random Pop-up kitty, sent to spy on you by my great mistress, Lupine Eyes. I have come to warn you. Something bad is going to happen here, and I was sent here to help you as well as report this story to Lupi. Now, tell me why are you here? Shouldn't you know by now to trust Raven's intuition?!" Beast Boy stared at her blankly. And Fluffy sighed. "Whatever. All things will be reveled in time."

Meanwhile, Robin walked through the store utterly board. They had nothing he needed, nothing he wanted. Then he stopped. A glint of gold caught his eye. It was a gold pendent with a bright green emerald in the center. It matched Star's eyes exactly. And it was on a gold chain. He blushed as he bought it. "I guess Wal-mart is good for something after all."

Meanwhile Cyborg wandered the automobile section. "Where is that thrice damned engine!" He said. Then he found it! "OMG!!" he said as he picked it up. "It is so beautiful! As soon as we get home you are going in my car!"

Thisisapagebreakthisisapagebreakthisisapagebreak.

Lupi: that's funny He actually assumes they will go home! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha! Find out what happens next! oh and Fluffy is lying she doesn't spy on the characters, this story is my creation mine, as Fluffy is mine. MY FLUFFY!


	3. A Cult?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Wal-Mart. I do not own Brett Bretterson, he is the property of . Now, Time to read the next chapter in my awesomely awesome story.

And Yes, clouded leopard. I luv your page breaks. I hope you do not mind me using them.

Oh and thedarkazar? I'm not drinking anything, I'm smoking something however, a something called catnip....

Anyhoo, I do not wish to offend anyone who likes Wal-mart. This is my opinion of that store, and no one must believe it but me. I just wrote this for kicks! Oh, and keep an eye out for the necklace Robin bought. It plays a part in my up-coming Titans Fics. Well, enjoy!

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

Fluffy was pacing back and forth, muttering about Beast Boy's stupidity. Beast boy stared blankly at the annoyed cat. "Maybe I should have come to Raven instead! But no! I had to come to this idiot. That is the last time I take Fuzzy's advice!" (A/n for those of you who do not know, Fuzzy is Fluffy's brother) She sighed helplessly. "Okay, I'll work with what I have." She sighed again and shook her head. "Okay, come with me. We need to find your friends before something bad happens."

"Wait. Hold on for a second. What could possibly happen here?" Beast Boy said, coming out of his shocked stupor. "I mean, its Wal-mart."

Fluffy sighed again. "Okay. Beast Boy, the store you love so much, Wal-mart, is a cult." Beast Boy's mouth dropped, and his eyes bulged. "Yes, I know, unbelievable, right?" She said, looking at her claws. "But, its true. And they are looking for sacrifices to their Smiley God."

Beast Boy's eyes started to bulge out of his head as he struggled to keep his laughter in. Smiley God? Wal-mart a cult? He had never heard of anything more funny, and that was including all the jokes that he had made. But, then it hit him, hard, how did he know this place existed? If Robin didn't know, and Robin knew everything, how did he? "It's all starting to come together." He said quietly rubbing his hands together.

Fluffy cocked her head to one side. "What is?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just a figure of speech" Beast Boy said with a sigh. "Okay, so we just have to find the others?" Fluffy nodded. "Okay, that should be easy." He said, then with one more look at all the awesome video games, he walked away, with The Random Pop-up Kitty at his heels.

(To the tune of 'la Cucaracha') This is a page break! This is page break, la la la la la la la! This is a page break, this is a page break! La la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh Yeah!

Raven walked through the isles, completely board out of her mind. "I knew we shouldn't of come her, I just knew it." She glanced up at one of the pictures with a smiley face one it and shuddered. "This place gives me the creeps."

Just then, Beast Boy ran up to her. "Raven! Raven, that God your okay!" Raven looked at him quizzically. "Wal-Mart is a cult! And they are going to sacrifice one of us to He Who Lowers Prices!" he pointed franticly at the Face.

"And how do you know this?" Raven asked him with an eyebrow raised.

Beast boy sighed. "She told me." He said bringing a creeped out Fluffy into view. "Raven this is Fluffy, Fluffy, Raven."

"Well, that explains everything." Raven said sarcastically. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'll explain on the way. But we have to find the others!" Beast Boy said, taking Raven's hand and dragging her with him, with Fluffy following.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

Starfire stood facing a dusty shelf at the back of the store. On that shelf was a Melvin doll. (A/n, Melvin, the guy with swirly glasses on Sailor Moon, its an inside joke.) "Oh, this is perfect! Ryand'r will simply adore this!" (Another A/n. Ryand'r is Star's older brother, who is back on Tameran; he will also be in another of my stories!) She picked up one of the dusty boxes, and the shelf moved! Just slid aside to reveal a stairway. Star looked at it. "Oooooooo." She said impressed. "I wonder what glorious things are hidden down there?" she looked around then walked down the dark foreboding steps.

Brett Bretterson (Inside joke! I just had to add him), Wal-mart employee, watched Starfire in the shadows. "The Chosen One has come to us, as the Manager predicted. I must tell the others." He walked off.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

The Titans (minus one Starfire) gathered before the check out counter. Beast Boy (with the help of Fluffy) told his friends everything. After he was done Robin looked around "Hey, anyone seen Star?" Everyone shook their heads.

Beast Boy went ballistic. "NO! She was captured by the Greeters and any second now will probably be sacrificed to He-Who-Lowers-Prices!" He started crying. "Poor Starfire." Fluffy glared at him.

"I think there is still time, let's split up and meet back here in thirty min." She said. Everyone agreed and they split up.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

Starfire looked around a large cavernous room, made of stone, in the middle was a huge pool of what looked like lava, and on the other side of the pool, was a statue of the Smiley Face God. Before the pool was a large stone alter. She gasped as a scent entered her nose. It was ether. "No," she said before blacking out.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

Starfire woke up tied to the very alter she had just seen. No one was around. Good. "Time to leave this awful place." She said with determination.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

Lupi: Hoped you liked it! Next, Chapter 4: The Sick mind of Brett Bretterson. Bye!


	4. The Sick Mind of Brett Bretterson

Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own. So there! You can't sue me! Mwhahahahahahahaha!

Chapter 4: In the Sick Mind of Brett Bretterson.

Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break.

Starfire concentrated on her bindings; she felt her eyes grow warm, and an emerald beam shot out of them, melting the rope in an instant. She sat up and rubbed her wrists, for they were a little soar. She jumped into the air and flew up the stairs. She got to the top and looked around, squinting at the lights, which seemed so much brighter then before. She looked around and started off when something hit her head, hard. Dazed she fell and before she knew it she was being picked up and hauled away. "You can't get away that easy." the person carrying her grunted.

White-hot anger filled Starfire. She punched the man carrying her, why surprised at this, let go. Star jumped to her feet. And attacked, with a sidekick to the stomach, then an ax kick to his head. (A/n, sorry if no one knows what that is, I'm in Karate, so I'm using the name they gave us for them.) Then, a quick round kick to the pelvic area… and her opponent was on the ground unconscious. Star sighed with relief. All those hours practicing with Robin had paid off.

She turned to walk away, and found herself surrounded by robed-and-cowled Wal-Mart Employees. "Our Sacrifice has spirit, good." The one who seemed to be the leader said. "All the better to appease Lowa."

"S-s-sacrifice?" Star inquired. Saying that word made her skin crawl. The leader just smirked at her, his ice blue eyes shining maliciously.

The employees began to chant an a blue and yellow light rose from them, frantically, Starfire blasted a random target, hoping it would cut off the connection and end the spell. And she was right. The green sunlight hit Brett Bretterson, Asst. Manager, and he fell moaning with pain before slipping into unconsciousness. "Brett! No!" the Manager yelled diving to catch his fallen comrade. Then he looked at the alien girl, fury and sadness in his eyes as they filled with tears. "He was like a son to me! How could you!?" He screeched.

"If you check his pulse, I'm sure you would find he is still breathing and…" Starfire began, her compassion overtaking her rage.

"SILENCE FIEND!" The Manager yelled. "I will enjoy plunging the atheme through your heart! Beep!" (Had to beep that last thing out, Do not wish to offend virgin ears. Plus for all who do not know, an atheme is a ritual double-edged knife. I know because I am Wiccan and has used one once or twice. No sacrifices! I am a White Magick Doer, the employees of Wal-Mart Use Black Magick.)

Starfire looked puzzled, I mean she was just trying to prevent herself from getting killed, and she didn't even kill the boy! She fumed silently. And it was way past time to leave. She shook her head and started to float off, when she realized she couldn't move! She grunted, struggling against the invisible bonds. "You can't get free my little Starling." The Manager laughed evilly, as he shouted more arcane words, she fond she was free of the bonds, but she was slipping into unconsciousness, as she fell, into a waiting Employee's arms.

Then quickly before the darkness fully closed in, she used her last amount of strength to take of her armband, and drop it on the floor. Silently she apologized to Robin for not being strong enough to hold them off. "Robin…" she moaned as she fell into infinity.

Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break.

Robin looked up, knowing he had just heard his name be called. "Star?" he asked quietly. He looked around desperately. "**Starfire**?" he yelled, looking around frantically. There was no sign of the young alien girl. He sighed inwardly and went off to go meet his friends. "Anyone find her?" he asked them, and they all shook their heads.

Just then Fluffy trotted up, Star's armband in her mouth. "Look what I found!" she said smugly, as she dropped it at Robin's feet.

"Where did you find it?" he asked, a little too loudly, causing the check out counter people to glare at him.

"Over by the Melvin dolls." Fluffy replied clearly proud of herself. "Oh, excuse me, _action figures_."

"Melvin dolls?" asked Beast Boy, who then raised his eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Raven.

"Melvin, he is a geek with oversized glasses on Sailor Moon. Lupi loved that show as a pup, so _naturally_ I know everything about it. Come On! I'll show you." Then the black and white cat sauntered off; leaving four very confused teen superhero's to follow her.

Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break.

Mean while, the lifeless Brett Bretterson dreamed about that very morning, around 4 am…

" Brett walked down the hallway of the Employee Rooms in the Back. He reached the Managers Room. 'Mr. Furor?' he asked as he poked his head through the doorway. 'May I come in?'

'Yes, of course Brett.' The Manager said to his second in command. "Come in."

'Tell me sir, how will we perform today's sacrifice?" Brett asked as he sat in the chair in front of the Manager's desk of pine.

'Well, Lowa told me that our first customer will be the sacrifice. He said, the sacrifice will fall right into our Chamber, and will not be ordinary. Then, we will knock them out! And when they wake, we will stab the sacred atheme through her chest, cut out the still beating heart and feed it to Lowa's statue. Then, the real Lowa will rise from the depths!And his loyal followers shall be Kings! **Kings**!' He cackled madly.

'Yes.' Brett said awed about his great God's plan. 'Yes.'

'Now, Brett, you will watch the opening to the sacred Chamber, and report if the sacrifice comes. Can you handle that?' Mr. Furor asked kindly.

'Yes Sir! I will handle it sir!' He said as he got up, then went to perform his duty.' The sleeping Brett remembered, and sighed happily as he imagined the Sacrifice.

'The girl he had seen was tied to the stone altar, struggling crying as if she knew her life were about to end. He watched, delighted as the Manager raised the knife, and…'Brett snuggled into the chair he was sleeping in, and his eyes shot open. He looked at the Manager, who had woken him.

"It is Time." He whispered, and he and Brett walked down the steps, into the chamber.

Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break. Page Break

Lupi: IT'S OVER! Hope you liked it! Any suggestions will be appreciated. See you next time, on Cult of the Walls. Bye!


	5. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own the Manager, and I own Fluffy. I do not own Brett Bretterson. I do not own any of the Teen Titans. End of story. No, wait, beginning of story. Ha ha!

And Lauren, it is coming in this chapter, trust me. It is. And the page break stuff, you must read cloudedleopard's great stories

Chapter 5: Sacrifice

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

Starfire struggled against her bonds, she even tried melting them, but found she hand no energy too. "Great, just great." She mumbled. "Now I'm tied up by Glasine, (A/n the material the dampens a Tameranians power) and I'm going to have to wait until someone rescues me. Just perfect. Or, I can die…" she sighed. Dieing was not an option, and neither was waiting around until someone came and got her. Chances are, no one would find her.

She struggled again, drawing on her last reserves of strength, but it was no use. Numb with fatigue, she wavered in and out of consciousness. She sighed, and whispered apologies to everyone, for her weakness, to her family for not being able to see them again, to her planet, for not being able to rule it, to her friends, for they will need a new titan, and to Robin, for what they could have had.

Finally, she fell into the darkness, as she knew she was going to die.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

The Titans followed Fluffy to the old shelf filled with Melvin Action Figures at the back of the store. Gingerly, Raven closed her eyes and grabbed a box, which opened the door.

"Well that's not suspicious." She said as she led the others down the long dark passageway, Cyborg's light shining into the gloom.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

The Employees gathered around the alter and the lava pool, and the Manager took his place, atheme in hand in front of Starfire, Brett at his side. The Employees started to sing, not very well, but it was singing nonetheless.

"There's a man who leads a life of danger! Rolling Prices back for Friend and Stranger! He's the Rollback Man! He's the Rollback Man! He is changin' all those numbers! Lowering prices all the way!" Music blared from an unknown source as they began on the second verse.

"There's a man who faces any danger! Every man he meets He stays a stranger! He's the Rollback Man! He's the Rollback Man! He is changin' all those prices! As lower prices are his way!"

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

The Titan's reached the bottom of the stairway as the singing stopped. They rushed forward, as the Manager was about to plunge the dagger into Starfire. "NO!" Robin yelled as he jumped and his foot collided with Mr. Furor's head. The Manager fell forward keeping is balance just barely.

"Brett, take care of the others!" he yelled, and then he glared at Robin. "This one is mine." Brett rushed forward.

Beast Boy pointed at Brett, his mouth dropping. "Hey, you-you're Brett Bretterson! But I thought you were just a figment of So and So's imagination on 'Its .com!'" He grinned and held his thumb up, as is mouth sparkled. (A/n actual site then look for teen girl squad, by Strongbad.)

Brett cackled "I was, but Lupi freed me, on the terms that I would be this cults newest and greatest member! Its much more fun then being So & So's imaginary boy friend. You wouldn't believe how abusive she is!" He grinned. "And now I serve Lowa!"

Beast Boy glared at him "Well, if you don't love So and So anymore! I don't care if I harm you!" He changed in to a rhino and charged, knocking Brett down. Brett fell.

"Good bye, beautiful Wal-mart!" he said with his "dieing' breath "Good bye." And with that his molecules drifted apart, and he returned to So and So's imagination.

Beast Boy put his head in his hands and started crying. "I killed Brett!" he mumbled over and over. Raven awkwardly patted him on the back.

Meanwhile Robin dodged a kick from the Manager, and then punched him in the stomach. Furor doubled over, and then, with a roar of anger, sent an ice blue ball of energy at Robin. Robin tried to duck but he wasn't fast enough, and it hit his arm.

Robin screamed in agony, as he fell to the ground. Then he looked, up, and saw Starfire, unconscious and bound, and determination lined his features. Despite the pain, he stood up, as the Manager recovered his knife and walked to the alter. He looked over, and saw his friends fighting their hardest. He jumped at the manager, who dodged.

The manager smiled icily. "You are to late! Lowa rises! All I need is to sacrifice this girl, and he will be whole again!" True to his words, a yellow smiley face rose from the pool of lava. Again Robin rushed at the Manager, only to be repelled by an icy blue shield around him. Robin fell, in intense pain, and the stared up at the alter.

The knife came down closer, ever closer to Starfire's chest. Then, as it was about to sink into her skin, her eyes shot open, and the atheme melted. In surprise, Furor yelled, and Starfire fell unconscious again. Lowa yelled in pain, and retreated back into the lava pool.

"LOWA! Do not leave me!" Furor yelled at the retreating smiley face! "I have an extra atheme!" But the great Smiley God did not hear. "No!" He fell, sobbing into his hands. Robin looked at him in disgust. Then, he turned and faced his friend's unconscious form. (A/n I would of said more-then-a-friend but that sounds tacky, and they are not dating yet.) He broke the ties on her wrists and ankles.

"Star?" he inquired quietly. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up and him, and a look of relief filled her face.

"Oh Robin!" she said throwing her hands around his neck and Robin blushed. "I was afraid I would never see you again!" she let go and stared at her friends, all wounded and battle weary "Any of you again."

Beast Boy looked at her. "Star, I- um I'm sorry?" he asked knowing it was his fault they came here at all.

"I forgive you." She replied humoring him. "And to answer any questions you may have, I will be fine if I never see another Wal-mart again."

"I hear that!" Cyborg said.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea…" Raven said.

"I'm Sorry! Okay? Sorry! But you know, they put the idea in my head. Right Fluffy! Fluffy?" Beast Boy asked, looking for the cat. "She's gone."

"She's been gone. She left when the battle started." Raven said.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets go home." Beast Boy said leading the way out. As they left, Robin touched his pocket where the necklace lay. Convinced it was save, he followed them out.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

"So you didn't succeed in sacrificing her." A voice said. Furor trembled in front of the large communicating screen, showing a shadowed face.

"No sir, she, we put her under the dampener, but some how, she melted my atheme. And, they got away." Furor said with a stutter.

"All I ask is that you separate Robin from the thing he loves most, is that so hard." The voice sighed. "But I guess I must do it my self. And I really liked you Furor, you had potential. Oh well." It pushed a button, and Furor burst into flame, turning into ash. He turned around. "Just wait, I will have my revenge."

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

Lupi: Review please! And the continuation of this, if there ever is one, will take a while. So see ya!

**END!**


End file.
